1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prosthetic meshes and their methods of manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes a prosthetic mesh made of an implantable, non-resorbable, flexible material, designed to be implanted for the parietal repair of hernias and eventrations of the abdominal wall. These meshes, which are usually made of implantable polypropylene, preferably have tight mesh openings and are obtained by knitting, welding or weaving. They are supplied to surgeons pre-cut, in the form of a flat element. However, this flat element must be applied to a concave surface by the surgeon. As a result of the difference in conformation, the mesh is difficult to put into position, especially since one of its relatively broad margins has to be slipped between the parietal peritoneium and the abdominopelvic wall. Moreover, as it is being put in place, the mesh folds or wrinkles and is hard to keep in place at the point where many surgeons prefer to attach it. Its inner margin corresponding to the other small side must be slipped between the bladder and the abdominopelvic wall. A straight margin is poorly suited for insertion of the internal edge.